bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivan Seyama
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The character this article pertains to a character in his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Ivan Seyama is the current Captain of the 9th Division, and older brother to Kai Seyama. He first appears in Chapter 3 of Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, ''Revolutions). Appearance Ivan is a tall and lean young man, seemingly in his late twenties. He has dark navy hair, with the exception of lighter blue highlights, and piercing golden eyes. As a Shinigami, he wears a standard '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls), along with a white Captain's haori. His Zanpakutō is hidden beneath his robes, hung on his left hip in a navy scabbard. Personality Ivan's personality is currently unknown, as he often hides it under his stern demeanor. However, considering how protective he is of his younger brother Kai,it can be assumed he isn't completely devoid of emotion. History Plot Delfections Arc: Ivan first appears in Chapter 3 of Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, ''Revolutions). Having orders from Central 46 to arrest Soul Society's traitors, he stands just outside the Soul Society Senkaimon, waiting for 'Riēko Takāo '''and '''Kai Seyama. '''In an attempt to restrain the two from escaping. Ivan is stopped by his younger brother, Kai, who proceeds to threaten and distract him in order for Riēko to escape first. Kai is the first to attack, forcing Ivan to release his Shikai, '''Kuronēko, '''but finds himself unable to strike and physically injure Kai. Confused and disoriented, Kai is able to chase after Riēko. ''To be continued... Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Ivan is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship. When in battle, Ivan typically uses his Zanpakutō, as his primary mode of battle. He has been shown on various occasions to be able to match a Captain-level opponent blow for blow with his sword and can be considered a swordsmanship specialist. '''Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: '''Ivan has a considerably large amount of spiritual power. He is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring. His spiritual energy is a dark purple in color. '''Kido Expert: '''Ivan is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Zanpakuto '''Kuronēko (クロヒョウ, Black Cat) is the name of Ivan's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Kuronēko takes the form of a slightly longer than average Katana. It's hilt is wrapped in black cloth, and it is kept a navy colored scabbard. The cross-guard itself appears as a squared off hourglass, with a hollowed out triangle on either side. Kuronēko is considered to be one of the strongest Melee-Type swords in Soul Society. It is neck-in-neck for the title with Third Division, Captain Shimada's Enryugetsu. Shikai: 'Kuronēko is released with the command, "Claws out!" (爪を切る, ''Tsume o kiru). Upon release, Kuronēko's sword releases its spiritual pressure before transforming into a serrated scimita. It appears to be made of sterling silver, and has claw marks etched into it. A royal blue tassel hangs from the end of the pummel, and it’s blade appears to be in prestin condition. Ivan has not expanded upon Kuronēko's true abilities, though he says it "causes bad luck" for his enemies. It can also be used for hand-to-hand combat as well. * '''Dai Hendō (大変動, Cataclysm): Probably Kuronēko's most notable ability, Dai Hendō allows Ivan to create a cataclysmic earthquake. To do so, Ivan raises his sword vertically above his head, channeling as much spirit energy as he can, before stabbing the end of the blade into the ground. The ground beneath him seems to break apart and split while spreading outwards. However once used, his Shikai reverts back to its sealed form just a few moments after. Having drained most of his energy, Ivan cannot use his Zanpakutō for a short period of time after. Bankai: 'Kuronēko Gensō no Hakāi (黒パンサー、幻想の精神, ''Black Cat, Spirit of Destruction) is the name of Ivan's Bankai. When released, Ivan wears gauntlets with a curved and elongated blade on either arm His Captain's haori is torn, and black fur trims the ends. His spiritual pressure is now black with a purple outline. His Bankai abilities are currently unknown, however he is still able to use '''Dai Hendō (大変動, Cataclysm). * Destructive Nature: In Bankai, Ivan's attacks increase in ferocity. Each blow is more destructive than the last. Anything he cuts immediately crumbles. It is said he can even level a skyscrape. * Increased Speed: Ivan's Bankai increases his speed considerably, even without flash step. Weakness Zanpakutō Bankai: Ivan's Bankai's destructive nature often poses a strain on the Captain. Using it in a confined area can often prove dangerous, as its blades can destroy and crumble almost anything it touches. This forces Ivan to use his Bankai with extreme caution, barely putting any spiritual pressure into his attacks.